


im gonna love you now

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, College, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the music set the mood, it made them forget they were actually just two horny college kids, fucking in the backseat of a car, in an empty mcdonald's parking lot, by the side of the freeway.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	im gonna love you now

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by love me now- john legend :))
> 
> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr

cody's always liked driving around at night. well, _maybe_ not driving, but being driven around. he likes the way the headlights of each car they pass shine. he likes the patterns created by the lights on the dark road. he likes how calm it is.

and as much as he loved peace and quiet, he loves trashy radio music and his best friend, devon way more.

it was approaching midnight when he turned on the radio, looking over at devon, who was in the driver's seat, for his approval. devon nodded his head, humming in agreement as cody smiled and leaned back in his seat.

they were on the freeway. no traffic this late, the road was littered with not more than a handful of cars, not much. cody's head turned to watch each vehicle as it passed. the wooshing sound of drivers mixed with the music beautifully when devon made a turn for the next exit.

"where are we going?" cody questioned, turning the music's volume down a bit for his friend to reply.

"i'm hungry, are you not?"

cody nods and shrugs, "i could go for something right now, yeah.”

"is mcdonalds fine with you?" devon jerks his head towards a road sign _mcdonald's, 3 miles._

"perfect."

cody giggles as he gets it his way and stays in the car while devon goes into the place to get the food. cody knows he'll have to face the consequences if devon gets his order wrong, but he has enough confidence in his best friend to trust him with his life, let alone burger toppings.

devon gets his order wrong.

cody doesn't really care.

the radio is still blasting loudly when devon gets back. cody’s so immersed himself in the music that the beep when devon unlocked the car, startled him more than he would have liked.

he gave devon an annoyed look as the other man entered the car again, take-out bag in hand.

"you scared the shit out of me."

devon just chuckled, "i tried.”

"i’m serious…” cody crossed his arms as scoffed loudly.

"oh, cody," devon put the bag down on the dash, "i'm sorry, does baby need a new diaper?" he laughed.

cody scoffed, playfully punching devon in the arm. devon raised an eyebrow, pushing back.

"hey, i just bought you food."

"fine, i'm sorry. whatever..." cody looked out the window, rolling his eyes.

devon leaned forwards, kissing cody lightly, just their lips brushing, "good boy.”

cody kissed him back, equally as light. his hot breath ghosted over devon’s lips.

their kiss became less innocent very quickly. and pretty soon, they were leaning out of their seats, lips meeting in the middle, tongues finding each other in the dark car.

they were deep into another kiss when a new song filled the empty air of the car. it was sappy, some overplayed love song. cody liked this one.

it reminded him of devon.

"i don't mean to be-" he pulled back from devon slightly, "a- bone killer,” his breathing was heavy between kisses, "i really like this song.”

devon nodded, taking cody's lips back, "i do too" he reached a hand around cody to turn up the radio.

the song was loud but not louder than cody's gasps, his whines, and cries as devon kissed him slowly. 

cody had long forgotten about their food when devon started nipping at his neck, hungry for a lot more than fast food. cody didn't mind, he didn't mind when devon pulled him out of his seat and into the driver's one. he didn't mind when devon's hands found their way to his back pockets.

devon's hands slotted into the pockets nicely. his large fingers gripping over cody's ass tightly. cody reached back into his jeans, feeling around devon's hands before pulling a small bottle out, a small bottle devon had put there.

cody brought his hands back around to see a travel-size bottle of lube. he looked back at devon who was biting his lip as he watched cody realize what he was holding. devon didn't mean to brag, but he thought it was a pretty clever way of letting cody know how he felt.

cody didn't say anything. he just put it back in his pocket.

devon wasn't expecting it when cody roughly threw him into the back seat. he rested his head against the leather as cody climbed between the driver and passenger seats and right into his lap. he kneeled with a leg on either side of devon. the rips in his jeans strained as he straddled him.

it wasn't long before he was grinding down on him. he was moving his hips, in any way he could. devon followed quickly, bucking up into cody as they kissed again.

cody opened his mouth, not helping the moan that escaped when devon's hands found their rightful place on his ass once more. cody's own hands quickly dropped from where they were, on devon's shoulders, to his zipper in seconds.

cody palmed devon through his jeans. his hands cupping and stroking the denim. devon hummed against cody's open lips, signing for him to give him more.

cody unzipped devon’s jeans, not taking them fully off. he reached his hands through devon's pants until he got to his underwear. he felt around quickly, pulling devon's dick out the opening of his jeans. cody broke the kiss. he looked down in between them. his eyes gracing over devon's length. cody ran his hands up and down devon, licking his lips in anticipation. devon couldn't help but moan. he thrust his hips up into cody's hands, he smiled in return, using his other hand to lead devon's fingers to his own jeans.

devon settled his thumbs in the belt loops of cody's pants. he brought them around to the front of his jeans. cody's zipper was taken down swiftly, pulling his jeans and underwear down just past his ass.

cody shivered as the cold air of the car met his skin. the cool feeling was quickly replaced by devon's warm big hands over his ass again. devon kneaded and grabbed at the pale skin. he moved a hand down to cody's jeans, retrieving the lube from his pockets.

devon opened the small bottle, using just enough to coat his fingers. he set it down beside them as his hands returned to cody. another shiver ran through him as the pad of devon's index finger ran over his entrance.

devon ran his finger back and forth, warming cody up to the feeling of his touch. cody nodded in a high pitched whine, encouraging devon to keep going.

devon took all of that and pushed a finger in slowly. he held onto cody's waist with his other hand. a silent whine left cody's lips as devon settled his finger all the way in. cody removed one of his hands from devon’s chest, using it to hold himself forward on his shoulders, opening himself up.

devon sighed in approval, "good boy, just like that…”

it was just a whisper, _but cody heard it._

devon circled another finger into cody. he pushed in slowly again, scissoring lightly. cody pushed down on devon's hand, urging him to finger him faster.

the radio was still blasting the same type of love song when devon started to thrust his hand up into cody. the music set the mood, it made them forget they were actually just two horny college kids, fucking in the backseat of a car, in an empty mcdonald's parking lot, by the side of the freeway.

devon slipped a third finger into cody. he mewled, accepting the digit into his body. devon continued to stretch cody, meeting his lips again in the dark.

they kissed for a while longer until devon decided that cody was sufficiently stretched. cody whined as devon slipped his fingers out of him. he watched as devon slicked his dick with lube. 

cody sat up, hovering himself over devon's length with a staggered breath. he felt a heavy gaze cast over him as he lined himself up. he felt around in the dark until he slowly pushed down onto devon.

cody whined as he felt the stretch, bliss fogging his mind and only being able to think about _devon, devon, devon._

they both moaned loudly when he finally bottomed out. cody was quickly silenced when devon caught his lips in another kiss. his lips were licked and sucked as devon began to shallowly thrust into him. he let out a cry when devon caught his prostate, allowing him into his open mouth again.

devon, however, didn't take the invitation. he turned cody's head, kissing down his jawline and neck. he sucked light hickeys behind cody's ear. he let his tongue explore the untainted skin before casting a whisper into cody's ear.

"fuck yourself," devon said softly, "do it, cody. i wanna see you fuck yourself on me."

cody was in no place of mind to respond with words. he let out a babble, then nodded, feeling devon's smile against the skin on his neck.

with no hesitation, he obeyed and started to fuck himself on devon's dick. allowing him to hit his prostate on every thrust. he heard a coo from devon as praise of ‘good boy’ whistled around the car.

cody was surprised he could still hear the radio through all their noise. the music still louder than his moans, devon's breath, the skin on skin. he let his heartbeat sync with the base as devon rocked him into a state of bliss.

tears formed in the corners of cody's eyes as he used devon to hit his prostate repeatedly. the pleasure was way too intense. more than he thought he could ever feel in a mcdonald's parking lot.

"dev, i-i love you.”

“i love you too, cody." devon looked up at him, "look at you baby, you're doing so well."

cody couldn't do anything but nod his head. he bit his lips to suppress a moan as he came untouched, dick pulsating against his stomach.. he didn't stop riding devon though, clenching around him and wringing the orgasm out of him. devon thrust into him twice more, before filling him right up.

their breaths slowly settled as they both recovered. the radio was still playing, blasting the same sappy, overplayed, stupid love songs it always was. cody's chest was still heaving when he lifted himself off devon. 

cody reached over to the side door, fumbling around for a pack of tissues and cleaning himself up. in no time, his pants were back up, looking over and seeing that devon had zipped up his own too. the brush of denim on leather felt refreshing as he wrapped both his arms around devon's, rubbing his fingers over his biceps.

devon flexed his arm at cody's touch. cody settled his head against his shoulder. he drifted off slightly, worn out. devon didn't mind though. he let cody snooze there, slight snores eventually falling with his breath. a smile crossed over devon's face as he looked over at cody. he looked so peaceful, so content.

devon nuzzled his head back into cody's. realizing they didn't have enough time to make it back to campus by sunrise, he dozed off soon enough, too.

but not before casting off a couple bars of the music still playing. his voice was soft as he sang, serenading cody as they both fell asleep, in the back seat of his car, in a mcdonald's parking lot.


End file.
